


The Secret Lab

by PrincessLuigi



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyingly open-ended, Breaking and Entering, Stealing, Susie's past, headcannon, isn't that nice of me?, lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLuigi/pseuds/PrincessLuigi
Summary: Kris has been curious for a while where Susie lives. So when she falls asleep, and Kris finds a key around Susie's neck, of course they are going to try to unlock the door to the most probable place. They just didn't expect what they find.





	The Secret Lab

You’re pretty sure she went this way.

You followed Susie all the way over here, but all you can see is a hill.

There’s no way she lives there…

You walk around the hill, and see a set of double doors built into it. She must’ve gone in.

You try the doors, but they’re locked, and you aren’t daring enough to break down her door.

But… no one lives here. You couldn’t remember a time when anyone was here at all. Perhaps before you were born, but…

You decide to head home.

  


Class again. You know where this is going. Alphys must’ve lost SOMETHING again. You’re pretty sure Susie has something to do with it. In fact…

“O-o-oh! It seems that my ch-ch-chalk is missing… again…”

Susie bolted up, raising her hand. “Me and Kris will go and get it, Ms. Alphys!”

“Th-that’s okay, S-s-susie. I-I don’t need it t-t-today.”

“...But don’t you need it for next class?”

“I’ll- I’ll get it be-between classes. Let’s j-just do today’s class.”

Susie sat down with a shocked expression on her face. Class continued as normal.

Extreme boredom follows great adventure, and you and Susie know this all too well. You had a very hard time focusing, and Susie had fallen asleep. When the bell rang signifying the end of class, and everyone left quickly, you went over to wake Susie up.

When you reached out to shake her shoulder, you found something. Around her neck was a thin chain.

You cautiously reach out and undo the clasp, and bring it into your hands. On it was a key. You think you have a pretty good idea where this leads.

You sneak out of the classroom, and quickly run by the parking lot hoping your mom doesn’t see you. Thankfully, she doesn’t, and you book it for the hill.

You carefully unlock the rusted lock, and the door squeaks as it opens. You’re in a small room with stairs, and the only light coming from the door that is currently open.

You put the chain around your neck, and close the door. You plan on putting the make-shift necklace back on Susie before she wakes up, but for now… you have a place to explore.

You close the door, and feel around for the steps in the dark. You eventually get into a rhythm, every step being the same size as the last, making it easy to know where to place your feet. After forever, you finally come across some light.

The steps lead to a narrow hallway with many heavy looking doors on both sides. You peer into one of the windows, and see a strange looking girl. It’s not quite clear to you what she is. She’s pure white, and almost… melting? She looks up at you, a curious look passing her face. She waves.

You try to open the door, but it’s locked. You look at the plate above the door. It’s some weird symbols, ones you can’t understand. You look back in at the girl.

She has a widespread smile across her face, and, in a strange projection-like way, a diamond shape glowing behind her. She point to her right.

You position yourself in a way that you can see the wall in her room that looks like a prison cell, but she shakes her head and points at you. You look to your right, and see a much nicer looking door. She gives you a nod of approval.

You go down the hall, and into the door, which is surprisingly, unlocked. You look around and see all sorts of lab equipment. You proceed to ignore it, and you see another door, but one that doesn't look lab-like. It looks… normal. Like you’d expect a door in a normal house to look.

You open the door, and it’s like the room of a little kid. It had bright pink walls with a dark purple trim, and the rest of the room followed the color scheme. There was a vanity, with a brush on it that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. In fact, the whole room seemed untouched. On the mirror were several pictures.

Susie was in all of them, but as a young child. One of them was her and two other people that looked very familiar. One of which looked like Asriel, and the other… looked a lot like you. They were human, by the looks of it. Red eyes, like yours, and a green and yellow sweater, just like you. The main difference was that they looked much younger, and had a large, but threatening, smile across their face.

Another picture was Susie and someone who looked a little bit like Sans, if he was much younger. But he had a much more stern expression, not even a hint of a smile on his face, so it couldn’t be him.

Most of the pictures were combinations of these people, but there was one much more interesting one. It was a picture of Susie, Sans, and… someone you couldn’t really make out. It wasn’t that there was no one there, but you just couldn’t see the person who should be clear as day. In fact, looking back at the rest of them, an occurrence like this happens quite commonly. It creeps you out a little, so you decide to stop looking at the pictures.

Pressed up against the center of one of the walls was a pink princess-like bed. Looked like something Susie would throw up just looking at. None of this was really her style, and yet, you knew it was hers.

In the closet are some striped shirts, some nice skirts, and a golden belt with a heart on it, just like Susie would wear in the Dark World. But, when you move some of the shirts aside, you find something else. A messily made lab coat. It’s a little small, and obviously a child’s handiwork, but it definitely got the point across.

You put the closet back in order, and look on the walls. There are many pieces of paper taped to the walls, some with messy drawings of strange creatures, and there's a picture of some guy in a lab coat quite commonly you just can’t bring yourself to look at long. There’s also many papers that look like someone was trying to write, but completely through symbols. You can’t understand any of it.

You figure it’s getting pretty late, and Susie would kill you if she found you here. But on your way out, you see a sparkly pink notebook on the bed, which you stuff in your bag without thinking. You figure you’ll look at that later, and that Susie would have no clue who took it if she even notices it’s gone.

You quickly run through the lab, through the hallway, and back up the stairs. You run all the way to the school as quickly as possible, and lucky for you, Susie was still asleep. You quickly take off the necklace and slip it around her neck, and cautiously wake her up.

“You’ve been asleep for a while now. It’s almost 6.”

“Well what was I SUPPOSED to do? I’ll think of some better way to make sure we get out of class tomorrow!”

“I’m sure you will. Have a good night, Susie.”

You leave, happy she didn’t find anything suspicious. You’re safe, and that’s what matters. She probably won’t even notice anything out of the ordinary. You want to ask her so many questions, get so many answers, but you know better. She’ll tell you when she’s ready. You go home, and lay on your bed (after some nagging from Toriel). You open up the notebook, and surprise, surprise, it’s written in strange symbols. But, in the back, you find something useful. There’s all 26 symbols drawn out, and under each and every one of them, there’s a messily drawn letter of the alphabet. You can translate it. But it will take some time to do, if you ever get around to it.

  


Susie walked back to her secret hideout. Well, she SAYS hideout, but really it’s just where she lives. But… the door’s slightly open…

She storms in, locking the door behind her. Whoever it was won’t get away with it for long. And when she finds them…

She’s going to kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have never successfully written something that wasn't in third person, nor have I ever written something that doesn't require a million chapters, so I'm proud of myself! <^v^>


End file.
